


Burning Passion

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fingering, Good ole Smut, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth feels like floating in clouds, passion burning through his veins and he never want to lose the feeling only Dean can bring out of him.





	Burning Passion

A loud gasp escaped Dean’s lips, Seth’s mouth breathing against his open mouth. Seth’s eyes were taking in every expression he could pull out of Dean, loving how his lover rocked down on his fingers. 

“So fucking pretty…Look at you…Look at how desperate you are for me to fuck you..”

Dean sobbed out at Seth’s dirty whispers. His head thrown back on the pillow, eyes clenched shut as he flushed all over. “Please…Fuckk…Seth..”

Seth grinned at Dean’s plea, which honestly sounded more like a whine. “Shss Baby…I got you.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s, tasting his wet mouth and biting at his pink lips. Then his eyes followed where his fingers were buried inside Dean, fucking him at a slow sensual pace. “You feel so fucking ready for me…Greedy little hole…so wet for me…fucking beautiful..”

Dean cried out when Seth’s fingers brushed against his prostate, just teasing him, grazing slightly and driving him absolutely wild. Dean’s legs were spread wide open, his hand gripped at the wrist of Seth's other hand that was wrapped around his waist.

“Please…Please I want more…Wanna cum..”

Seth’s eyes glanced back up and met Dean’s needy gaze, a soft look appeared in his otherwise wild lusty dark eyes. His brushed a gentle kiss against Dean’s temple before he removed his fingers from Dean’s ass, leaving Dean empty and whimpering.

Before Dean could start complaining, Seth was moving between Dean’s legs, hands placed under his knees as he spread Dean’s ass and leaned down to spit at his asshole, groaning when Dean flinched and the sweet hole of his fluttered at the impact. He couldn’t resist leaning down and licking at it, sucking and kissing it for few minutes before it got too much for Dean who had started bucking wildly in his hold.

“Shss…Easy, Baby…I’ll fuck you so good…I got you..” Seth whispered out, one hand reaching down to stroke his cock as he pressed it against Dean’s entrance. They both groaned out when Dean’s heat surrounded Seth’s aching length, inch by inch. Soon he was balls deep inside his lover, his breathing shuddering in loud gasps as he let Dean adjust to his size.

Dean was moaning and whining under him, squirming and urging him to move and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Seth didn’t want to torture his boy anymore, so he wasted a little time before he was setting up a brutal pace, fucking Dean just the way he needed to be fucked when he was pushed so damn near the edge.

Seth’s hands were gripping at Dean’s waist as he fucking into his boyfriend, his strokes hard and fast. Dean was close, Seth could tell it from the way Dean was clenching around him, his cock was leaking between them and Seth’s mouth was salivating at how pretty Dean looked while getting fucked. It was a thing of beauty, and Seth never got tired of the sight.

They both came together, their screams of pleasure filling the air, the smell of arousal and sex surrounding them. They laid cuddled together, Dean’s head resting against Seth’s chest as Seth held him in his arms. His mouth pressed against Dean’s head, a soft smile on his face as he felt Dean’s breathing even out. Moments like these where there was nothing but them and the passion they shared together truly were the most precious.


End file.
